School days
by thenarutofanguy
Summary: I suck at summaries. Sakura rejects Sasuke for Itachi, and things get vicious. Gets darker. M for lemon, and violence.
1. Just another school day

ok, so this is my second fic. Nowhere near as horribly smutty as the first. This one actually has story!!! Sorry if I got anything about the characters wrong, once again, I don't know that much about the characters.

Plain text, like this is Sakura-centric

_Italic text, like this, is a Sakura-centric fantasy (she's imagining it)_

**Bold text, like this, is Itachi-centric**

**_Bold and italic text, like this, is an Itachi-centric fantasy (he's imagining it)_**

* * *

Sakura hid her face as she sat in English class. _He_ was watching her again.

It all started a few months ago when she flashed him a smile. Who could resist? The toned muscles. The carefree attitude. The strong jaw. The masculine musk. The raven hair. And he had a nice ass too. She could picture herself lying on his bare chest, kissing him.

It had been innocent enough. Just a smile. But he had seen more in it.

She had been biting her lip a little. That must have been it. As she knew, he was a very dominant person.

He didn't react as if he thought much of it as first. No returning smile. He just kept walking at his normal pace, gazing pensively at the ground as he went. But he obviously took it as something else. And now he watched her.

They had second period English together every day. The day after, she had noticed him looking at her briefly. As the week went on, she noticed it more and more. Now it was a daily occurrence.

The piercing crimson orbs bored into her head every day. And it was driving her crazy!

He made no attempt to hide it. When she looked back, he just kept watching. Almost like he wanted her to see it.

She was glad that her hair was long enough to get in her eyes. When he started the staring for the day, she would flick it into her eyes. It didn't help much, but it did make her feel a bit less like he was watching her.

But the weirdest part was, she kind of liked it. It bothered her, but she still enjoyed it. It made her think of things she wasn't supposed to. Her mother wouldn't have approved.

She tried to focus on her work, but just couldn't. _He _was still watching her. She started to fidget with her dress, trying to pull it down farther.

_Suddenly, a scene comes to mind. She's at home, in the shower, completely alone. As she wets her hair and leans back, closing her eyes, she hears a sudden click. Franticly grabbing for a towel, she wipes the water out of her eyes._

_A creaking sound reaches her ears. Reaching for the tap, she twists it and the water stops. Listening closely, she can hear the rustle of clothing. Hastily, she wraps her towel around herself, covering her chest and crotch. _

_She hears a loud rustle. Reaching for the edge of the curtain, she grabs it. As she is about to rip it open, another hand darts out and grabs it. She stares, petrified._

_Upon closer inspection, she notices that it's masculine. It's... his._

_The curtain is ripped back, and Itachi appears in front of her, shirtless. Moving forward, he steps into the tub. He grabs her in a tight hug, and before she can make a sound, he kisses her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, the towel falls, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He places a hand on the back of her head, pushing her face even closer to his._

_Gently, he slides his other hand down her side to rest on her ass. He begins to squeeze, and she hears a drip on the floor. But it's not water._

"_Sakura.... Saaaakura." A gentle voice drifts into the room. If it's not coming from him, then where is it from? _

"_Saaaakura" it persists, louder this time._

Her eyes snap open. She's back in English class, and Jiraiya is still saying her name "Sakura! Wake up!"

Realizing that she's been daydreaming, she snaps up straight in her seat, embarrassed. "Thank you Ms. Haruno" says Jiraiya contentedly, returning to his lecture.

Finally winding down, she feels something on her pussy. What she hopes as discreetly she reaches down and sticks her hand up her dress, feeling her thong. It's soaking wet. The touch feels good, but she can't rub herself off in class, as someone would surely notice.

She rips her hand out of the dress and sticks it back on her desk. Looking over at Itachi, she sees him chuckling quietly to himself. Her cheeks are cherry red. She looks down from his face and notices a bulge in his pants.

With some trouble, Sakura manages to pull her eyes off of him. "HE SAW! HE KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING!" Her mind screams. "And he liked it"

She spends the rest of the class zoned out, worried at what Itachi might do to her.

After class, she finds out. After putting her books in her locker, she goes to the bathroom. When she comes out, the halls are clear. She begins to walk to her next class.

Out of nowhere, Itachi jumps out and pins her against the wall.

"OUCH! Itachi, that hurts!" He has her by the wrists, and her books have dropped on the floor.

"I saw what you were doing in class. You've been a bad girl."

"Itachi. Let me go" moving in close to her face, he whispers in her ear "I like bad girls."

He lets go of her right wrist and moves his hand down to rest on her ass, just like in her fantasy. She can feel herself getting hot. "I know that you were thinking about me. You know, I could take you with me right now and fulfill your every desire."

"No. I could never do that. I barely even know you."

"You know you want to"

"I said no! What would Sasuke say?"

"Sasuke's not here right now. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He emphasises his point with a squeeze of her ass. Moving in close, he puts his other arm around her.

"I SAID N---mmmmm" she stops as he presses his lips onto hers. It feels so much better than she ever imagined.

He pulls her closer, lifting her up a bit and pulling her tighter to his body. She struggles a bit, but doesn't want him to let go. She loves every second of it.

She can feel something pressing on her pussy. "A finger" she thinks. But then she realizes that his hands are occupied. It's his hard cock, pressing up against her.

_He carries her into the closet beside her. She wraps her legs around him. He sets her down on a pile of blankets. He rips off his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Pulling down his pants, his enormous cock whips out. She can see the veins popping out on either side._

_Without warning, her clothes disappear. The cold air strikes her body, and she shivers. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up" comes his seductive voice. Crouching down, he moves towards her on his knees. He climbs on top of her, but as soon as they make contact, the image disappears._

The kiss breaks and Itachi sets Sakura down on the floor in front of him. "You'd best be getting to class. Wouldn't want you to be late."

Nodding curtly, she hurries off. He chuckles.

**As Itachi walks to class, he pictures her in his head. **_**Slowly, he undresses her. Her large tits lean against her chest. She always thought that they were small, but they weren't. They must have been D cups. All that time around Tsunade probably did it to her.**_

_**A small tuft of pink hair rests above her opening. She's biting her lip nervously. He loves it when she bites her lip. Moving forward, he reaches down with his left and begins to rub her clit softly. She moans.**_

_**He pulls her close, and feels the gentle crush of her breasts on his chest. He stops rubbing her, and prepares to put his cock in. As he thrusts his pelvis forward, a tap on the shoulder brings him back to reality.**_

**Whipping himself around, he finds himself face to face with his younger brother Sasuke. "You stay away from Sakura! She's mine!"**

"**If she's yours, then why was she so submissive with the kiss? She let it happen. She wanted it to happen. **_**She liked it." With the last syllable, Itachi turns around and walks away.**_

"Geography, oh joy." Sakura thinks to herself as she sits down. As soon as Asuma starts to drone on about the capitol of rain country, she zones out.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me! I'm with Sasuke, not Itachi!" a frenzied mental argument begins in her head. "But I want Itachi. Sasuke is boring. And Itachi is, well, not. Just look at what he did to me!"

"I wanted to be with Sasuke forever, and now that I have him, I want another guy. Maybe it is best of I get with Itachi instead. Sasuke doesn't even love me anyways. And he won't do things for me. Not like Itachi can."

"But Itachi failed 6 grades!"

"Not because of stupidity though. There was all of the imprisonment, and then the trauma from

For the rest of the class, she pays attention. She knows what she's going to do.

When the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day, Sakura begins to walk home. Sasuke trots up behind her.

"Hello Sakura" he greets her coldly. "Have fun with my brother today?"

"Sasuke, I think we need to talk."

"Damn right. If you can't be loyal, then I don't think that we can be together. Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"It's over" they say in unison.

Sakura turns and walks the other way, not caring that her house was back the other way. Her throat begins to constrict. Tears well up in her eyes. They begin to fall.

She begins to walk faster, and almost trips because of her impaired vision. Regret fills her mind, but it's too late to do anything about it.

When she finally calms down, she realizes that Itachi's house is only two houses down the street. Turning, she walks towards it. When she gets to the foot of his yard, she goes to the door and barges in, not caring that she's being incredibly rude.

**Itachi hears the noise of the door, and sprints downstairs as fast as he possibly can. To Sakura, it must have looked like he just materialized. When he notices her tears, he moves towards her and puts his arms around her.**

"**Sakura, what happened?"**

"**I-I-I b-broke up w-w-with s-s-s-s-Sasuke!" she sobs.**

"**Sssssh. It's alright. I'm here" she calms down a little and rests her head on his strong chest.**

"**He saw us. And now he's gone, and it's all my fault!" she wails into his chest.**

"**Sakura. Calm down. He said some things about you. I think it's better that you broke up"**

"**W-what did he say?"**

"**That he was using you. He wasn't with you because he loved you. He said that he just wanted you for your body." This draws an even longer sob from her.**

"**It's ok. Itachi's here now, and I'm gonna make you feel all better.**

**

* * *

**

Well, that was the first chapter of my second fic. Sorry if the ending was kinda weak. I`m not very good at stuff like that. Please review, your feedback can only make it better! And yes, Itachi is BSing her about what Sasuke said. Who said a guy can`t do himself a favour?


	2. Love at first rebound

Sorry it took so long. I had a metric assload of homework. Second chapter. But where are my reviews? Thanks for reading though. This is kind of a hard starting point, but here goes.

Remember, plain text, like this is Sakura-centric

_Italic text, like this is a Sakura-centric fantasy/thought_

**Bold text, like this, is Itachi-centric**

_**And bold italic text, like this, is an Itachi-centric fantasy/thought**_

* * *

**Sakura continues to cry into Itachi's chest, but the tears are slowing. Picking her up bridal style, he carries her up the stairs to his room, and lays her down on the bed.**

**He lies down beside her, and proceeds to stare into her green eyes. They're clouded, she must be thinking of something. The rain has started outside and they can hear it hitting the window.**

As she stares back, she sees Sasuke in his eyes. The tears begin to flow. Not wanting him to think she`s weak, she says "Itachi, I need a shower"

"Of course" comes the reply.

She slides off the bed, and feels how soft the sheets are. She can picture herself laying on them, the sheets wrapped around her bare skin. It brings on thoughts of how softly Sasuke used to touch her skin, and she begins to cry harder. Pushing the thought out of her head, she quickly walks over to the adjacent room where she can see a tub.

Closing the door, she strips off her clothes and runs the water. When she is content with the temperature, she gets in.

The warm water rushes over her skin, washing away the tears. It feels good. Not bothering to wash herself, she just stands under the steady stream and savours it`s gentle touch.

Not wanting to displease her host, Sakura turns off the water fairly quickly. The thoughts of Sasuke are gone for the moment. Just contentedness left.

Coming out of the restroom fully clothed, she doesn`t see him. "Itachi? Are you there?"

Silence

"Itachi?" this time worried.

He walks through the door. "Right here cherry blossom"

"Sasuke called me that. You already remind me so much of him..." she starts to choke up, but he doesn't let her cry this time. Catlike, he coils up and then lunges forward, pushing her onto the bed with him on top.

Hugging her tight, he rolls over to put her on top, so that she can pull out if it doesn't feel right.

He leans in closer and kisses her lightly on the lips. She rolls off of his chest. "Itachi I'm sorry. I guess I just need a moment" he sighs, and she loses herself to the war inside her head.

"_This isn't right. I barely even know the guy and now I'm making out with him on his bed."_

"_Yes, but wasn't it just earlier today that I was fantasizing about exactly this?"_

"_This is all about Sasuke anyways. He's gone now. And Itachi is here. And it's not right to leave him hanging. Damn it if I don't know that feeling"_

"Is Sakura done with her moral debate?"

"I think so" comes her slightly uncertain reply.

"Good, I was starting to worry" a good natured smile follows the reply. As she returns it, his melts into a seductive smirk reminding her of his brother. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she jumps back on top of him.

Bringing her head down, she kisses him this time. Drawing his hand up to rest in her hair, he pulls her head even closer to his. As their tongues begin to intertwine he slips his other hand down her shirt. His hand momentarily leaves the back of her head and when it returns she can feel a slit running down the length of her clothing.

Sakura suddenly feels modest about her plain white undergarments, but when Itachi sees them he smiles like they're a million dollars.

**As the clothes on Sakura's body split, Itachi looks down. He can see her blushing, so he smiles to comfort her. She reciprocates. He can feel her mounds pushing on his chest, and likes the pressure. Seeing them just gets him hotter. The meagre cover almost makes them more attractive.**

**Reaching down, he opens the dress, leaving her exposed on top of him. She in turn pulls open his shirt, and their skin touches. They continue to kiss. **

**Reaching up to her back, he undoes her bra, and pulls it out from in between them. Her hard nipples come to rest on his chest. Not wasting any time, he grabs one and begins to squeeze. **

The feeling is amazing, and she begins to moan into his mouth. He rolls over, so he is on top. Her hair is splayed out on the bed under her. The press of his body on top of hers is comforting. Sliding down, he breaks the kiss.

His mouth moves down to her other breast. He begins to suck on it, almost as if he was a baby. She thought his hand was amazing, but this. Well, this was just incredible. He nibbles on her nipple for a second, and she shudders.

All of a sudden, she feels his hand pressing down on her wet entrance. He starts to rub slowly. Gently. Shudders run up the length of her body. The feeling is incredible. She'd never even done this to herself before. And now she had a man on top of her doing it for her. How far she'd come.

As his pace quickens, she is driven to a burning orgasm. She screams, and then the sensation is gone. She's only felt it once, but already Sakura is craving more. As she lays back on the bed, panting, her face burning, she speaks "Please. Please don't stop Itachi. I want that feeling again. That wonderful feeling. Please Itachi, make me feel it again!"

"But of course, cherry" Hooking his arms under her legs, he positions himself in front of her dripping cunt. "I'm putting it in now" She hums in reply, steeling herself for the imminent touch. As she looks up at him from her position on the bed, he thrusts. She can feel his cock inside her, pushing forward. She whimpers in pain as he moves.

"It's ok" he whispers, pushing himself deeper. "It'll all be better soon."

**The feeling of her juicy chamber wrapping around his cock is almost too much to bear. She's so tight. It's almost like her pussy is pulling him in. Giving in to it, he pushes deeper.**

**The pain on her face is visible, but there's no going back. Once you've started to pop a cherry, there's no going back. Not that he wanted to. The sex is incredible. And to pull out unsatisfied is agonizing.**

**When his pelvis finally makes contact with hers, he slowly draws out. She was wrapped around him like a glove, and the sensation is incredible on the head of his shaft.**

Already the pain is dissipating. As he thrusts into her for the second time, it's almost gone. By the third time, if any is left, the pleasure of having him in her overpowers it. He slides his hands down her legs and onto her hips, pulling himself in with every thrust.

"Faster!" comes her scream, craving more of the amazing feeling. He's eager to oblige, and speeds up.

"Move your hips" she obliges, and the feeling intensifies. She can hardly bare it. Just when she feels like she's going to die it's so intense, it peaks into an orgasm. She screams his name.

**Just before he orgasms, he's smart enough to pull out. Just as he pulls his pelvis back, he hears her scream, and knows she has just gone as well. His seed squirts out onto her stomach. He hasn't done it in months, and the load is huge.**

Sakura pants as she comes down from the heights of the orgasm. She can feel him depositing his cum onto her stomach. As they lay, him moving forward to be beside her, she feels it slowly running down her waist. Just as she thinks it'll run right back into hot entrance, it is caught in the small tuft of pink hair right above it.

Surprising him, Sakura is the first to speak. "Itachi, it looks like the prisoner has escaped. I think we should put let the hand of justice catch him again." He smiles, flexing his hard cock. He's not done yet.

She rolls over, on top of him. He can feel the press of her hot little body on top of his. Putting his arms around her, he kisses her, and as her tongue slides into his mouth, and he thrusts. Her eyes widen with surprise, and then narrow again with pleasure. She can tell already this isn't going to be as bad a day as she thought it would be.

As the rain hits the window, Itachi and Sakura moan together.

* * *

OK, that was the second chapter. Please, please review it! And yes, it's implied that Sakura is a virgin, and Itachi isn't.


	3. The sex I mean plot thickens

Sakura is curled up beside Itachi on his couch. He has his arm around her, and she's burrowing into his chest, the tears rolling down her face.

Things at home aren't going too well for her. Her father walked out, and her mother is drinking again. She can't go home without getting screamed at. Sometimes her father comes back, and when he does, he's abusive. She has bruises, and so does her mother.

When Itachi first saw them, he tried to hurt her father. After much convincing however, Sakura managed to stop him. The whole argument had started over her anyways. Well, her and Itachi.

Her mother had been happy that she was with him at first. Her father on the other hand wasn't. "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he'd scream. He'd be drunk too. When her mother tried to defend Sakura, he just smacked her around. Then he'd move on to Sakura. Then one night, he just didn't come home.

And now her mother blamed her as well. When her father left, the first thing she had done was run to Itachi's. It was the only place that she felt safe. That she had felt loved. When she went home, her mother was swigging from a bottle of sake. When she saw Sakura, the screaming began. And that was a regular occurrence now. So she spent most of her time at Itachi's.

It had been just over 3 weeks since the day they first made it. Since then she had become a sex machine. Almost every time they met, they screwed. But she didn't just love him for carnal reasons. She loved the way he was always there for her. She loved the way that he called her his cherry blossom, and how when she was feeling down, he always managed to bring her some. But most of all, she loved that she could tell him anything, and that he would always listen.

**And he loved her back. He loved everything about her. He even liked it when she was sad. He loved to comfort her, because he was the only one who could. Sticking a hand under her chin, he pulls her head up so she looked him in the eyes. "It's all right cherry" he says soothingly. They've gone through this before.**

"No Itachi, It's not all right. My mom is drinking herself to death, my dad walked out, and now I'm afraid to go back to my fucking home because he might come back and hurt me! Things will never be the same again!" She almost screams at him.

She's taken aback by her own rage, and that she could put it so bluntly. It's hard coming to terms with the situation that she's in. Falling back onto his chest, she cries again. "I'm sorry Itachi. I'm so sorry. It's just... it's just so hard. "

"**It's alright." And this time he means it.** **He knows the feeling of watching his own family fall apart. And he also knows that you can get through it. He hugs her tight. When she looks up at him, something shocking happens. There's a smile on her face.**

"I love you Itachi. I know you'll always be there for me. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do." Sakura's head moves up and she opens her lips slightly, as if to kiss him. Then she climbs onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He moves his head forward and finishes the embrace, their lips meeting. As he is about to slide his tongue into her mouth, she gently bites the flesh of his lip, and then reaches down to open his pants.

He moves his hand to her back and grabbing her shirt, pulls it off over her head. Her hands scrambling to the top of his pants, she pulls them down so that they rest around his ankles. Reaching to the front of her pants, he undoes them and pulls them down. She grabs his shirt and rips it off.

The only remaining barriers are her bra, thong and his boxers. Grabbing them she quickly rips the boxers off of his body. His hard cock comes to rest on the front of her thong, and she reaches down to grab it. When she has a hold on it, she begins to slide her hand up and down.

Grunting, he grabs a kunai from the table beside them. Sliding it between her tits, he pulls outwards. The touch of the cold metal on her cleavage causes her to blush, and he smiles like a wolf might as it looks at a lamb. As the bra falls behind her, he begins to thrust into her hand.

He slides the kunai behind one of the strings of her thong. Slowly, he cuts through it. He does the other, and what's left of the thong falls away. Itachi feels the heat emanating from her, and then the rush of hot liquid running from her pussy onto his leg.

He sucks on her kiss, and she releases his cock from her delicate hand. In his larger ones he takes her waist, and lifts her up. Flexing his shaft so it points upwards, he brings her down onto it slowly.

**Gazing at the familiar expression on her face, he can't help but feel at home. Her eyes widen, and a soft gasp is drawn from her partially open lips. The feeling is intense as the head of his cock slowly moves into the glove of her chamber. It almost feels like she's trying to crush him, the lips are so tight around his stick.**

**She moans as he begins to thrust, harder this time. He knows exactly what she likes. As he inhales, he savours her aroma, a mix of lavender and the spicy scent of her arousal. Pulling down on her hips, he thrusts hard and hits her g-spot.**

A gasp comes from her mouth, born of pure pleasure. He feels so big inside of her. Her body is thrown violently up and down with his hips. He reaches over and grabs her tits, squeezing. Her head falls onto his shoulder, sobs and gasps mingling as they are drawn from her.

This is why the argument between her and her parents was so hard. She knows they hate it, and wants to humour them, but it's just so good. When he's not around, she finds herself craving it. She cries because she knows that she'll never mend her family.

But there's hope. She'll always have Itachi. Her Itachi. She needs him to live. And she knows it. As the feeling intensifies, so does the flow of the tears. They run down his chest, and eventually reach the spot where their bodies intertwine, mixing with the juices and sweat.

"Don't cry blossom. I'll always be here. "Comes his ragged voice. She wants to respond, but a sigh is drawn from her instead as she climaxes. He grunts, and lets it go inside her. His seed explodes out, and she can feel it pumping into her. When it's all out, he withdraws. She can feel it inside her, and then slowly flowing out.

Her legs relax, and she unwraps them from around him, letting them come to rest on either side of his body. He kisses her, and slowly, she falls asleep naked on his chest, losing herself to blissful dreams.

**When she's fast asleep, he picks her up, bridal style, and carries her up to his bed. Laying her down, he places the blanket on top of her naked frame. Crawling in beside her, he begins to go to sleep. She wraps her arms around him. "Sleep my cherry blossom" comes his whisper. And she does, his arms wrapped around her.**


	4. This is the end, beautiful friend

Sakura is at home. Her mother is passed out on the couch, and for the moment, all is peaceful in the broken Haruno house. Lying on her bed, she misses Itachi. She wants to feel him take her in his strong arms, and to smell him on her clothes long after he's gone. And she wants to feel him suck her kiss just like he always does.

As she is drifting off to sleep, images of him drifting through her head, she hears the noise of a slamming door, and then a growl. Sitting bolt upright, she knows what is making the sound. Her father has come home, and doesn't sound very pleased. As she bolts down the stairs, Sakura hears a crashing noise. She enters the main room, and there is her father, screaming at her mother.

"And look, now the little whore has come in. Just how many times have you fucked that bastard this week?" his voice comes out as a cold hiss, his attempt at mock caring drowned in alcohol. "Father, get the hell out of this house right now." She takes a step forward to emphasis her point, leaving her standing only a few feet from him.

"This house? Get out? I think not you naive little whore. I bought this house. I own this house. _You _do not give the orders around here. I do." Lunging forward, he slaps her hard across the face. Sakura falls to the floor, holding her cheek. Standing over her, he lifts her up by the neck, slowly crushing her windpipe.

"You, my dear, are a bright flame. And I think it's time that you were snuffed out before you burn something down." She struggles, but his grip is too strong.

Suddenly Sakura's mother is on his back. He drops her, and reaching behind his head, grabs her mother's hair. Practically ripping it out of her head, he pulls her off. A growl comes from his mouth as the first fist comes hailing down. It hits her in the back, and another one quickly follows. Sakura watches in horror, desperately trying to regain her breath, as he slowly kills her mother.

But she's not done yet. Grabbing a bottle off of the floor beside her, Sakura's mother smashes it over his head. Then, taking the opportunity as he stumbles, she jabs him in the face with the remains of the bottle.

Shaking his head, a roar comes from his mouth. An eye is clamped shut, part if the eyelid missing, he tackles her mother. Pulling a knife from his belt, he brings it up above his head to stab her. She smacks his arm as he brings the knife down, guiding it off course. But it doesn't completely miss, and instead buries itself in her shoulder, rendering the arm useless.

She screams, and with her other hand, proceeds to jab her thumb into his good eye. He rips the knife out of her, and raises it again. The last thing Sakura hears is her mother's scream, and then the sickening thud as the knife buries itself in her forehead.

She runs from the house as fast as she can, not looking back. In her last good deed, her mother had protected her. As the blocks fly by, she runs to the only place she feels safe. When she reaches it, she sprints to the door and runs in.

Her back pressed against the door, the only sound that Sakura can hear is her frenzied breath. Something is wrong. "Itachi?" comes her confused sob. The adrenaline from her house is dissipating, and the reality of the situation is setting in.

She watched her mother die. Killed by her father no less. She had no home. Other than here, with Itachi. And now he wasn't talking to her. She starts to call his name again, but it chokes in her throat. Sakura collapses on the floor, tears clouding her vision.

But when Itachi still doesn't come, she gets up. Something is seriously wrong. Getting up, she doesn't see anything wrong. Slowly, she ventures up the stairs, toward his bedroom. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she hears laboured breath. Walking closer to the room, it gets louder, but she can also pick up on a second, softer set of breaths.

Peering into the room, horror clouds her vision. On the bed lies Itachi, his white shirt stained red around his chest. Twin streams of crimson blood run from the corners of his mouth. And standing over him is none other than his bastard brother Sasuke, knife in hand, and a look of pure hatred on his face, his gaze focused on Itachi.

Running forward, he catches her in a hug. "Sasuke... What have you done?"

"I killed him for you, cherry blossom. Now we can be together. No more intrusions." The knife has dropped behind her as he whispers in her ear. Her knees go weak, and Sakura collapses onto the ground. He kisses her. And she lets it happen. As his tongue pushes her lips open, she does nothing to stop him.

One of his hands moves behind her head, pulling her closer. She does the same with hers, but she knows what she must do. With her free hand, Sakura grabs the knife from the floor beside her. Silently imbuing it with chakra, she lifts it high, and plunges it into his back.

Sasuke's mouth opens wide as it crushes bone and rends flesh. Plunging through him, the knife finally stops in his heart. Pulling it from his back, she rolls his body off of hers. He coughs, and blood spurts from his mouth. A sad smile on her face, Sakura turns her attention to Itachi. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she lies down on the bed beside him, stroking his hair.

"Oh Itachi. Why you? It's all my fault, and now you pay the price." Sluggishly, he manages to turns his head over to her and silences her doubts with a kiss. Breaking the contact, he croaks "You can't blame yourself for what isn't your fault. And just remember, you'll always be my cherry blossom."

"I need you to live Itachi. Without you, I have no reason to go on. She climbs on top of him, and he groans. Wrapping his arms around her, he's too weak to protest. Sakura raises the already bloody knife to her tender neck. The cold touch of the metal on her neck causes her to shiver. Slowly, she draws the knife across her jugular vein. As it severs, blood flows. She'll be dead in seconds.

With her dying motion, she kisses him. And he with his kisses back. She was always his cherry blossom, and always would be.

As they draw their last breaths, they are content, locked in eternal embrace, they died. Even as she wilted, she was his cherry.


End file.
